Imitación
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: Amatista nunca pensó mucho en eso y porque nunca lo pensó nunca se dio cuenta por qué era tan mala en todo y tan buena cambiando de forma. GregxPearl PearlxGreg


**Aviso** : _"Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Han encontrado esto en "fanfiction" y en la categoria cartoons: Steven Universe así que imagino saben a que va pero por si lo olvidan les dejo el nombre del creador de la serie. "Rebecca Sugar"

* * *

 **Prometí un nuevo oneshot hace como 3 semanas, pero dicen que mejor tarde que nunca :P**

 **Este por cierto este no es el que estaba escribiendo entonces jejeje.**

 **Por favor no hagan fanfics de este fanfic sin pedir permiso antes.**

 **Para la comunidad: Si no estan familiarizados con este show y no saben quién es quién pueden ver los primeros párrafos de "Perdido" que está en mi profile donde hice una pequeña introducción aunque sea AU establece los papeles de los personajes. Pensé que volver a introducirlos sería redundante.**

 **Este es un AU pero se desarrolla en el mismo universo que "Perdido". Aunque no depende de este puede considerarse parte del mismo.**

 **A solicitud, he puesto los nombres en español. Amethyst = Amatista, Pearl (pronunciado "Perl") = Perla.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Imitación**

 **.**

Perla y Garnet le contaron una vez una historia o algo así, no fue mucho después que la encontraron, cuando aún era pequeña justo como una niña humana. Ella no podía recordar muy bien pero era sobre como los poderes de una gema funcionaban mejor como una " _manifestación"_ de su personalidad.

Amatista nunca pensó mucho en eso y porque nunca lo pensó nunca se dio cuenta por qué era tan mala en todo y tan buena cambiando de forma. Imitar para ella era casi un auto reflejo y entre más intentos más exacta era la copia.

Ella era una niña cuando sus compañeras conocieron a este chico humano de cabello largo, ese que se volvió el esposo de una de ellas.

* * *

Steven tenía 4 años, eran 14 años desde que conoció a las chicas y ahora Greg se la pasaba días en su almacén viendo su viejo programa favorito con Amatista. Greg siempre amó ese programa pero había ahora algo en esas cintas que le hacía olvidarse de todo, que hacía a todo desaparecer.

Algunas personas conseguían ese efecto al oír una canción o sostener un trago de whisky bajo luces opacas; su mente podía volver atrás, a un tiempo al que él quiso aferrarse, un tiempo que quiso durara para siempre. Él había conocido a su novia poco más de un año antes y él era Mr. Universe; un día sería famoso, un día tocaría frente a grandes multitudes. Aun si no lo conseguía le bastaba con quedarse allá.

A él le gustaba regresar a sus pensamientos de entonces, a sus sentimientos de entonces, era casi como volver en el tiempo. Habían cosas en el presente que lo hacían despertar, había por que vivir _ahora_ , razones para querer estar aquí.

Fue casi a media noche que mientras _descansaba los ojos_ una de esas razones apareció, sentada sobre sus piernas puestas juntas a un lado de su improvisada cama. Perla lo miraba con un leve fruncido.

–Hey– saludó él débilmente. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero el televisor estaba aún encendido, la grabación había terminado y no hubo nadie para cambiarla.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro resignado –Hola– contesto entonces en voz baja.

–¿Llevo mucho durmiendo?– dijo él sentándose mientras se frotaba los ojos.

–diez minutos desde que llegué– ella había estado debatiéndose si despertarlo o no. Él no se veía en muy buenas condiciones. Perla les hacía una visita de vez en cuando si pasaban un par de días sin saber de ellos pero esta vez habían sido más que un par de días.

Amatista despertó de su sitio en algún lado entre unas cajas oyendo una conversación. Ella escuchó el intercambio un rato sin salir de su no tan visible posición. El cuarto estaba tan lleno de viejos muebles, ropa y demás que era más bien difícil ver entre todo eso.

Al final Greg estaba parado junto a la puerta.

–Shees Perla, no sé cómo agradecértelo– después de acomodar un paquete sobre un viejo altavoz.

–No es nada– contesto ella pero entonces dijo –tienes que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Steven ¿de acuerdo? Él no está acostumbrado a que te ausentes tanto–

–eh? Claro, lo haré.–

Él le vio irse y sonrió, no aparto la vista hasta que estaba lejos. A sus espaldas una luz destelló.

–Tú me das lastima– una voz que le hizo ensanchar los ojos dijo tras él. Lentamente volteo, Perla estaba parada allá o más bien era ella como se veía hace años, hace muchos años. Greg enmudeció, sus ojos fijos en la chica frente a él. Cuando soñaba algunas veces ella se miraba así, justo como a veces él aparecía en la casa donde se crío aunque ya no existiera. Cientos de imágenes, de recuerdos, colmaron su cerebro en esos cortos instantes.

Cada pequeño detalle en su sitio, la expresión en su cara esa misma que conocía tan bien; esa con la que miraba hacia abajo aun si estaban a la misma altura, carecía de esa dulce resignación con la que ella le había hablado más temprano. Fue hasta que vio la joya incrustada en su pecho semi oculta por la traslucida malla que cubría sus hombros que pudo poner juntos dos y dos.

–A-Amatista?– Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto, era una copia perfecta, la imitación del sonido también lo era.

–Solo un poco de amabilidad…es todo lo que se necesita– había decepción en el tono apenas más infantil que Perla solía tener.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está mal contigo?–

–Siempre ha sido así, no?– ella no levantó su voz, como Perla no lo haría, a él solía sorprenderle, no había una gota de veneno en sus palabras y aun así…

–Ella era cruel, ustedes estaban peleando todo el tiempo, pero nada de eso te importó– la chica sonrió cálidamente, tal una linda cara con un toque que le hacía parecer apenada, la ocasional timidez que con el tiempo halló enterrada bajo todo su orgullo y distante trato. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordarse que esta no era la real. –No te importó porque ella tenía bonitos ojos y esta suave voz–

–Eso no es verdad!–

–Pero claro que lo es.– Amatista dijo eso como una grabación de las palabras de Perla pero una emoción muy suya de la que perdió el control –Crees que no puedo verlo?! Tu estas rogando por algo de su atención. Solo porque decide no tratarte como basura de repente eso es tan especial–

Su tono cambio de nuevo a ese más calculado de Perla pero cargado de algo parecido a una risa ahogada –Eres realmente patético old man, ella es justo como tú, ella solo…adora tener cosas bonitas, nunca va a querer estar contigo pero oye, ¿quién querría?– se detuvo de pronto. Su cabeza colgó baja –Solo ella– su forma empezó a expandirse y cambiar en la luz

Esta segunda transformación no fue así de perfecta, no era exacta, pero para horror de Greg era su rostro sin duda. –Si Rose no hubiera estado allá hubiera sido Perla, o no? Bueno, Rose ya no está aquí–

Lo que _Rose_ dijo después hizo a Greg huir. Ella quería hacerle daño y lo había conseguido.

* * *

La forma de Rose empezó a deformarse hasta que Amatista emergió de la luz respirando agitadamente, sudando. Una transformación más precisa necesitaba mucha energía. Su cansado rostro se distorsionó en una sonrisa apenas distinguible mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sentía que lo que había hecho era justo como dejar ir un grito, se sentía bien.

Amatista se dejó caer en el suelo. –Él se lo merecía– murmuró, la imagen sin embargo volvió a aparecer en su cabeza haciéndole fruncir. La manera en que Greg miraba a Perla…Amatista quería que Greg la mirara en la misma manera.

Ella sintió sus parpados pesados ¿No era solo la forma de Perla, verdad? Greg admiraba a Perla, ella quería eso, quería esa admiración. Greg la respetaba también ¿por qué no tenía ella ese respeto? Él creía que Perla era tan grandiosa, Amatista hizo una mueca.

Amatista quería…ser Perla, porque Amatista era envidia. Pese a todo no era espontaneidad su rasgo más marcado, no lo era el desorden que acarreaba a todos lados. Si había un sentimiento más fuerte que los demás en ella, era la envidia.

La envidia imita, odia lo que no es capaz de copiar, odia porque no posee, odia porque es incapaz de ser una cosa distinta. Amatista no quería ser como Perla, quería ser Perla.

Greg y ella eran muy parecidos, eran un desastre tras otro, buenos para nada; pero su reacción era opuesta. Amatista sabía, él nunca la vería en la misma forma que veía a Perla porque Greg, amaba a Perla.

¿Por qué? Perla nunca había hecho nada sino burlarse de él

* * *

Greg tenía mucho en su mente, se quedó dormido hasta muy tarde, cansado de pensar; él ya no quería tener que pensar en nada. Despertó al día siguiente con algo decepción, que lo que pasó estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

Hay momentos donde el engranaje que mueve la vida de alguien se detiene, él no podía evitar sentirse así de vez en cuando, como si se hubiera quedado varado sin encontrar una forma de avanzar, aun después de largos minutos se levantó para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Cuidar un niño humano era distinto de cuidar a una gema, Amatista solía ser difícil de manejar cuando era un infante; siempre saltando a la primera cosa que atrapara su curiosidad, el tipo de creatura en que tienes que mantener un ojo constantemente. Perla hizo un gesto al recuerdo, tenía que agregar: Ausencia de sentido de auto preservación.

Sin embargo Amatista nunca fue tan joven como lo era Steven. Perla aprendió algo de Steven esa mañana: Los niños solo atienden a razones por un tiempo.

Cuando Steven preguntaba por su padre ella respondía –Seguramente está ocupado–, –Él tiene que trabajar– o –Dijo que vendrá pronto–, el chico se quedaba algo triste y olvidaba el asunto, pero hoy después de preguntar Steven comenzó a sollozar, bajo y entre tomas de aire. Ella solo lo vio por instantes, sorprendida de su reacción; él lloraba allá sentado en su piso inmaculadamente limpio.

–Vamos Steven– dijo ella recogiéndolo –Iremos a buscar a papá–

Fueron directo al almacén pero estaba cerrado, su primera suposición fue que finalmente habían quemado el VHS y no habrían más _funciones_ hasta que compraran otro. Para cuando llegaron a su camioneta Steven ya estaba bastante más calmado.

–Qué es eso?!– dijo Perla en un ánimo que no sentía pero que distraía a Steven –¿Esta papá dentro?– preguntó al chico. Ella abrió una de las puertas de la camioneta con una mano.

–¿No?– Perla olvidó un poco el juego al encontrarla vacía y notar además que no había restos de Pizza o comida china sino que estaba bastante limpio. Él seguro no había estado aquí en un rato. Ella se detuvo a pensar pero entonces le sonrió de nuevo al chico –¿Qué te parece Steven? Nuestra presa es elusiva– Steven no le respondió.

Ella sonrió ancho, autentico esta vez –E-lu-si-va– dijo cerrando la camioneta de nuevo.

Ellos estaban parados frente a la puerta de la oficina en el lavado de autos, más bien Perla estaba parada sosteniendo a Steven.

–Toca la puerta Steven– él cerró su manito en un puño y golpeo antes que Perla repitiera, no es que alguien fuera a oírlo.

Ella tocó de nuevo –Greg!– llamó Perla –Estas ahí?– No hubo respuesta

Perla esperaba que la puerta no tuviera llave, no quería tener que arrancarla para revisar pero lo haría si estaba cerrada, siempre podía arreglarla después.

No, no tenía llave.

–Papá!– él chico en sus brazos exclamó, su rostro iluminándose. Greg tenia auriculares y estaba tendiendo ropa limpia en medio de la oficina. Perla lo bajó para que él pudiera caminar.

–Steven!– él se quitó los auriculares al verlo y lo cogió para cargarlo –¿Cómo has estado amiguito?– él había querido ir por su pequeño antes pero solo habían pasado tres días desde lo de Amatista y ella también estaría allá, así lo estaría Perla.

Perla lo miraba con ojos estrechados, él había hecho llorar a Steven pero tenía que ser delicada, no iba a discutir frente a su bebé.

–Él quería verte– dijo Perla con algo de irritación –Seriamente Greg, ha sido más de una semana– Greg no dijo nada pero su expresión se volvió seria.

–Estas bien?– dijo ella dejando su irritación atrás, dándose cuenta que había algo diferente

–Bien ¿por qué?– dijo él queriendo saber si Amatista le había dicho lo que pasó

–Amatista volvió al templo así que no has estado con ella y eso fue hace tres días ¿dónde has estado?–

Ella no sabía. –Trabajando, perdí la noción del tiempo– dijo él apretando un poco más al chico.

Sorprendentemente, era bueno verla también.

* * *

Era esa temporada donde los días son más cortos que las noches. Steven tenía 14 años y estaba jugando fuera antes de la cena con la extraña mascota que las gemas le dejaron conservar.

Amatista vegetaba en casa, tendida cerca de una ventana. Ella y Greg habían vuelto a ser amigos, si, como siempre había sido. Hasta ese día él nunca entendió que la había poseído para usar la forma de su esposa o la forma de Perla. Greg simplemente asumió que Amatista lo culpaba por la muerte de Rose y quería vengarse.

La verdad era mucho más egoísta; diez años son mucho tiempo para pensar aun para una creatura semi inmortal y Amatista poco a poco llegó a entenderlo.

Ella llegó a aceptarlo, él no pensaba en ella de esa manera y Perla, Perla era también su familia, por eso nunca le dijo frente a frente ninguna de esas cosas. No es así de sencillo, sabes que está mal. Aún ocasionalmente esos sentimientos aparecían de nuevo y algunas veces ella cedía a dejarse guiar por ellos.

*tumk* *tumk* Sus ojos fueron hacia el techo, ellos estaban caminando sobre el techo. Para esta hora debían estar terminando de reparar el enorme agujero sobre la cama de Steven, ese al otro sobre la cocina y las pequeñas fallas. Greg era bueno en esas cosas y le gustaba arreglar los daños él mismo. Decía que era mucho más personal y sobre todo mucho más barato.

Habían podido construir la casa en primer lugar; un agujero en el techo, una pared nueva de vez en cuando; no era tan grave.

Perla había aprendido a hacer estas reparaciones muy rápido _–Porque ella es **tan** lista!–_ pensó Amatista frunciendo.

Para ver por la ventana solo se dio la vuelta en su cómodo cojín. Fuera el cielo tenía un muy desteñido anaranjado, había a una larga escalera recostada contra la pared, herramientas desordenadas que seguro eran de Greg.

Greg bajó llevando sobrantes de madera en un brazo, los puso en el suelo apilándolos, entonces le extendió una mano a Perla para ayudarle a bajar, ella la tomó sin pausa.

Amatista giró los ojos, Perla no necesitaba ayuda, ella solo… adoraba las cortesías y tener alguien a quien cuidar.

–Nos vemos mañana– Greg la besó en la mejilla como despedida, ella se sonrojó un poco; a Perla aun le avergonzaba mostrar ese tipo de afecto cuando habían otros cerca...o en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Dijeron adiós y Perla volvió a la casa llevando una caja de herramientas.

Perla caminó pasando su lugar. Este era el fin, la gema púrpura lo sentía pero tenía que oírlo –Lo amas?– dijo de repente

A Perla la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero la intensidad con que en ella le hizo mirarla fijamente, parecía importante. –Mucho– respondió.

Amatista se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación. Él nunca fue suyo para dejarlo ir, pero ahora le pertenecía a otra persona. Si, era su pertenecía como un ojo o una mano; eso oyó a Vidalia decir un día, como la gema en su pecho para uno de su especie. Y ahora que lo sabía podía dejar esto morir, no fue así cuando él estuvo con Rose pero por fin esto podía morir.

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Basado en el incidente no especificado que ocurre cuando Steven era pequeño en el episodio "Máxima capacidad".**

 **He usado guiones esta vez porque es propio del español aunque ayer abrí una biblia y todo los diálogos aparte de la narrativa usaban las comillas ("") así que no creo que sea falta ortográfica ni nada.**


End file.
